Angels and Demons
by theDAMPJOseries
Summary: monsters enslave demigods.
1. Chapter 1

Unknown POV

"so, it is agreed, we will go to the casino, orphanages, and schools abducting demigods", Kelly said

"why", Minitour asked

"lord Cronos said so", I grinned, "besides enslaving demigods will be fun"

3rd POV

That night five children were taken from a local orphanage, Angelica age 6, Aria age 6, Miles age 9, Alexander age 7, and Cora age 6.

Each were put in cages until morning when the real work started.


	2. Chapter 2

**(by the way Angel, Cora, and Aria will be the same age as Nico who is still in the casino right now)**

3rd POV

Kelli woke up early and brought the children clothing, Black leggings/jeans, black tee-shirt, black combat boots, and a black sweatshirt.

she waited in the hall way when Alexander poked his head out, he is wearing the outfit.

"where am I", he asked, Kelli smirked.

"your new home", she walked over and slapped him, hard.

Angelica was startled by the noise and finished getting dressed before running out, she saw the older boy holding his face.

"what happened", she asked

"she hit me", he pointed to the woman

"that's rude", Angel said to Kelli who growled and lunged at the 6-year-old, she grabbed a knife and scratched down the girl's arm from her shoulder to her hand, Angel screamed causing the others to rush out of their rooms.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH", Kelli yelled and tossed a first aid kit at them, Cronos would be mad if she died, he asked for her specifically.

Miles wrapped her arm and gave her some pain medication before hugging her.

"are you okay", Cora asked

"um…", Angel looked at their faces, "yes"

"good", Kelli sneered and grabbed Aria's arm and dragged her away causing the others to follow, they stopped at a abandoned lot.

"try to escape and your dead", Kelli growled, she led them to a shed, "grab a shovel and dig with in the orange line", she said and gestured to an orange out line.

They frowned, but they did as they were told.

(Alex POV)

(one week since abduction)

we have dug about one foot deep, Kelli is mad and slapped me for not working harder

(three weeks since abduction)

four feet, Aria broke her toe, Angel's arm is healing fast, and Miles is gone. The monsters took him about three days ago, he's still gone. We dig for eight hours a day, we only get six hours of sleep, and two meals, the rest of the time we are doing other chores.

(six weeks…I think)

We're losing count of the days, Miles came back a week ago, he has a limp and is blind in his left eye but if he's in pain he doesn't show it, the girls are constantly cranky, except for Angel who has just stopped talking to us unless it's needed.

(the next day)

They took Angel after she told Kelli to get away from her, I'm worried.

(Miles POV)

(two weeks later)

Angel came back today, she is talking even less, and her nose was broken, I told her, and she set it back in place.

(the next day)

I woke up and got dressed, we finally finished digging 10 feet total, now they want us to build an underground house.

I walked out of my room and saw the girls talking, even Angel, it made me smile, Alex walked out, and we went to the site, there are now large pieces of wood and hand tools.

"how do they expect us to lift those", Alex gestured to the wood.

"team work", I said, "girls, in the pit, you are going to make sure the wood doesn't break when we send it down", they went down the latter and waited, we picked up a smaller piece of wood and put it in.

"is It good", I asked

"no breaks", Cora yelled

We continued like that all day until we got everything in the hole, the sun went down, and we climbed out, we walked in to our rooms, there was a food tray on my bed, chicken, brown rice, broccoli, and water.

I ate and went to bed.

 _Dream_

 _I was standing in a field with a woman in a green dress._

" _who are you", I asked_

" _hello Miles, I am Demeter, goddess of agriculture", she said_

" _like the ones Kelli was talking about", I asked_

" _yes, you and your friends are all demigods, or children of the gods, your mother is a goddess", she said_

" _who", I asked_

" _hmm, blond hair, gray eyes, most likely Athena goddess of wisdom", she said, cool_

" _wow, so uh, what do you want", I asked her_

" _I wanted to let you know we are trying to save you, but gods are forbidden to help demigods and mortals directly, we are sending a demigod named Luke", she said_

" _NO", I yelled, "Luke is bad, he is helping Cronos"_

" _Cronos?", she looked panicked_

" _yeah, he is the one who wanted us, especially Angel", I said_

 _She started fading, "your waking up, we will find someone else to help you, promise"_

 _Dream_

I woke up back in my bed, I slept in my cloths, so I straitened them and used some water to wash my face.

I walked out in the hall and they were all waiting, we walked back to the sight.

(Alex POV)

(1 year later)

Cora screamed while Angel chassed her and Aria around with a spider, we long since finished the house where we now live.

I smiled, and the Kelli walked in, I glared, and the girls stopped playing, Miles walked out of his room and stood with us.

"new jobs are on the board, I suggest you get going", she kicked Miles in the shin and walked out.

"let's go then", I said, and we walked up to the board to find four pieces of paper.

Above ground training arena

Weapons handles

Blades

Clean the house

"the girls can do the last one on their own while we do the weapons", Miles suggested

"okay, girls I need you to clean the house, okay?"

"sure thing", Aria saluted

"yup, Aria you dust, Cora you pick up stuff, I'll sweep and mop", Angel said and that got started, we left the house and got to work.

We spent the whole day making weapons, we ended up with about seven swords that we could work with, one spear, and three knives.

We entered the house and found it spot less, on top of that someone built a kitchen table and a shoe rack.

"yay, your back, look at the table we made, and Aria made the shoe rack", Cora said

"good job girls, tomorrow you guys can work on the training area they want while we work on the weapons", Miles said and took down the clean the house off the board.

"food and sleep", I said, and we went to our rooms.

I ate my food and went to bed.

(three years later)

Angelica POV

I cried holding Cora's body, the stupid monsters killed her, she boys are hugging us and crying.

At some point I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes I was in my bed. I got up and got ready before walking out of my room, I hugged Alex and we went to the board.

Welcome newcomers

Make dinner

Work, you 4 only

Clean the house

"newcomers", Aria said confused

"4 people aren't enough for the next job", Miles said, "we welcome them, teach them the ropes"

"why, we didn't get that", Alex grumbled

"and one of us is dead, listen to the man", Aria said, voice cracking.

There was a knock at the door, I smiled weakly and Alex opened it, several teens came in.

"hi", Aria said

"who are you", a boy about my age with blue hair asked.

"I'm Miles, I'm 13, this is Alex, he's 11, this is Aria she's 10, and this is Angelica she's 10"

"where are we", he asked

"hell", Alex said

I stared at him, he has no idea how right he is.

"well I'm Grayson", a kid with black hair said, he is also about my age, "I'm 11"

"I'm Lily, I'm 15"

"I'm Zach, I'm 14"

"I'm June 17"

"Max 17"

"this can't be good", I said, Alex stared at me mouth open, "why would they bring in older kids, something big must be happening"

"y-you", Miles stuttered.

"you heard me, Cora's not her to keep you fools in check so I'll do it, now, I need all the newbies to clean the house, Aria, Alex, weapons room, Miles and I will finish the third floor", I said, they just stared at me, "NOW"

We got to work, we worked until it was done and walked back upstairs to find the new kids talking.

"hi", I said

"oh, hello", June said

"what's up", Miles asked

"well we thought we should all have a leader, or president", Max said

"easy, Miles", I said

"we were thinking someone older like Max or June", Zach said

I laughed, and Miles stared at me like I've gone mad.

"why", I asked

"were older, more experienced", Max said

"how long have you all been here", I asked while Miles gaped at me

"three weeks, you?"

"we have been her 4 years, Miles has been leading us for four years, our best friend was killed yesterday if someone dies are you ready to have to blame yourself", I asked

Now everyone is gaping at me.

"I didn't think so", I said, and we started making dinner, the others came back right as we finished, and we ate at the table.

"the house is caving again", Alex whispered

"damit", Miles said, "well the new kids can help fix it tomorrow, lights out, if you're not up by 7 Kelli will hurt you"

We went to bed, I woke up and got dressed, Kelli opened my door and nodded before checking the others, I heard screams and they suddenly stopped.

I walked to the source and found Max, dead.

I walked to Miles room, he was reading, "Max is dead, he really doesn't listen well"

"already, wow, i-", he was cut off by more screams, we walked out to see Zach with a knife in his head.

"how", Alex said looking at the dead bodies, "now we have to clean again and we're short staffed"

"let's just hope the screams woke up the others", Aria said and Gray walked in.

"they are so stupid", he said and sat down next to me, Lily walked in looking shaken, June followed glaring at us.

"what's with the glaring", Aria asked

"our friends are dead", she said

"we told you, 7", Miles said, "now, we have work", we walked to the board

CLEAN THE HOUSE!

Work, all of you

Dinner

Meeting

"meeting?", Lily asked

"yeah, lots of monsters, Kelli hits us a lot", Alex said

"yup, alright so, on clean up I have Aria and Alex, so they don't have to clean up their friend's bodies, Lily, June your with me in the meatal shop, Angel and Gray are building the statue"

"let's go", I said and we walked to the sight


	3. Chapter 3

Grayson POV

Angelica is…different, and confusing she explains things to me, she smiles and laughs, but she looks sad, sad.

We built a statue of a man he is tall and kind of looks like the super villain from a kid's movie.

"who is he", I asked

"Cronos, he's the one who brought us here", she said, "he sucks, but as you saw before do as your told or bad things happen", she looked down sadly.

"are you okay", I asked, "you are trying to be happy but you're not"

"I'm as happy as I will ever be, I haven't seen a new person since I got here with my friends", she said

"wow, what's it like", I asked

"well we had to work harder than you will since there are more of us now but the five of us built the house, the arena, the work shop, and all the weapons, me and Aria built most of the furniture."

"wow that's a lot"

"well we did-", she was cut off by the third scream of the day

"gods, what now, nothing happened before you guys came, let's go make sure there still alive", we walked in to the work shop to see Lily crying, Miles has a sword in his back and June Is gone.

"no no no no no NO", Angelica dropped to her knees sobbing, I walked over to Lily, the older girl looked upset.

"what happened"

"Miles and June were arguing him telling her it was their own fault they got killed and to stop blaming him, h-he told her to get out, she was so mad, she rips the sword out of his hand and stabbed him"

"she murdered in cold blood, she's either joining Cronos is army or Kelli is going to kill her for killing her best worker", Angel said between sobs

"who cares", I said and picked her up with help from Lily, we walked back to the house and found Aria and Alex sweeping, they saw us and ran over.

"what's wrong Angel", Alex asked

"June killed Miles, you're in charge now", she said, and her face wend dead of emotion and she stopped talking.

"are you okay", silence

"how dare she", Aria paced, "after we welcomed her in to our home, told her how not to die, it was Mile's idea to explain things to you and not make you fend for your selves and she kills him"

Angelica frowned and walked in to her room.

"right after we got her talking too", Alex said looking at her closed door we all heard the sobbing.

"he was her brother in every way but blood", Aria whispered

Then June walked in and saw our faces she grinned, "what's wrong kiddies"

Angel must have heard her because she stormed out of her room and slapped June in the face and punched her in the gut with more force than a 10-year-old should be able to muster, she walked in to Miles's room and June watched shocked.

"when my friends die it's no big deal but HIM and you all get angry"

"we have known each other for years and he has saved our lives many times, we knew you all for a day, you have known each other for less than a month, your friends broke the rules, so did you, Kelli will most likely kill you for it or put you in the war", Alex slapped her so did Aria and they went to their rooms.

"can you believe them", June said

"yeah, you're a horrible being", I said and went to find Angel, I opened the door and sat down on the floor next to her.

"I'm sorry", I said, she looked at me for a second before hugging me, I was started, but soon returned the hug.

"are you okay", I asked

"no, but thank you, none of my friends ever tried to make sure I was okay they just assumed I wanted to be alone", she whispered, we fell asleep in Miles room.

Aria POV

I woke up to screams once again, I hurried and got dressed and walked out to find everyone watching Kelli yell at June.

"YOU KILLED OUR WORKER, CRONOS WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD", she screeched and dragged the girl out by her ear.

"oh well, time for work", Alex said tiredly, we went to the board.

"okay, Aria and Lily can clean up today, I'll clean the work shop, Angel and Gray can finish the statue", Alex said, "let's go"

We all split up I got out the supplies and started, "you get the bed rooms except for Miles and Cora's Alex gets angry when we change them", I said, and we got working, I swept the whole house, dusted and moped by the time she finished with the rooms.

"now what", she asked

"well Cleaning duty is the closest thing to a day off now we just chill", I said

"oh, cool", she said, "so…do you like Alex, you act like you do"

"I mean he's cute but…I don't know I'm only 10", I said

"so, I had my first crush when I was 7, it was on a character from high school musical but still.", she said

"well, maybe, but I think Angel is crushing on Gray", I said

"yeah, they are hanging out a lot", she said.

"yeah, so what jobs do you think you'll be good at", I asked

"um, well cleaning, I'm pretty good in the workshop", she said, "defiantly not building"

"none of us are good at that, well Miles was he drew most of the blue prints", I said and stood up walking over to his desk, I pulled out the one for the house and showed her.

"he was 9 when he drew this up", I said and showed her.

"isn't this the house", she asked

"yeah, took a few years to build it how he wanted it", I said and smiled, I put it back just in time for Alex to walk in.

"hay guys", he said and sat down, "so Lily your 15 right"

"yes"

"well you seem nice and I'm not good at this whole leader thing, I'm going to have to ask Angel still but what do you guys think"

"I personally think Angel would be a better leader than me", Lily said

"I think that we don't need a leader, Kelli tells us what to do", I said looking at the ground

"I guess", he said and went to his room.

"boys", Lily sighed

"WE'RE BACK", Gray yelled as him and Angel walked back in.

"get ready for the meeting Kelli says it's in ten Minutes", Angel said and we all went to our rooms and changed in to the cloths Kelli makes us wear at meetings, I have a light blue sun dress, Alex has red jeans and a red shirt, and Angel has a black princess dress that goes to her knees.

I walked out and saw Lily has a light orange top and yellow jeans, and Gray has a black suit.

"cool, lets go", Angel said walking out, we walked down to the second flor and went through the portal and ended up in the weird monster board room, Kelli is sitting at the head of the table.

"good your here", she said, and we took our sets monsters separating us.

"so, I took care of the little witch that killed Miles, now Angelica you will not be part of this meeting, Cronos wishes to speak with you"

Angel stood up little to no fear in her eyes she follows a horse man out of the room.

"as for the rest of you we will be getting many more students in a few years, about three depending on how fast you work, we need three new houses", Kelli said, I face palmed, on the inside.

"is that all", Alex asked

"don't speak brat", Kelli sneered, and a monster cut his arm off, Lily and Gray's eyes went wide but they stayed silent.

"stitch him up, new girl makes him a new arm", she said to Lily, "you are dismissed"

We walked through the portal and waited about half an hour later Alex came through the portal stitched up.

"idiot", I said, and we went upstairs.

"it will probably take me at least a week to make your new arm", Lily said

"okay", he said gritting his teeth in pain, "to bed"

"what about Angel", Gray asked

"she could be gone for weeks, to bed", Alex said and we all went to our rooms.

Angelica POV

"you are just as powerful as Kelli said", Cronos's voice echoed through the cavern.

I laughed, "I'm not powerful"

"sure, you are", he said, and I glared

"no, I'm not, if I was I would not have lost two of my friends", I argued

"lies", an electric shock went through my body and I dropped to my knees.

"I'm telling the truth", I breathed

"wrong again", a cut appeared on my arm.

"I don't know what you're talking about", I wailed

"truth", he growled and my left rib broke, "I will teach you"

"please no", I whispered

"SILENCE", his voice boomed, and I passed out.

I woke up in my room wearing my normal cloths, I took off the tee-shirt and cut off the sleeves turning it in to a tank top, I put my long black hair in a high pony tail and walked out in to the hall, my ribs are still sore and the scratch on my arm has scabbed over buy other than that I'm fine, I walked in to the kitchen and found Aria and Gray cleaning.

"what's up", I asked

"Alex and Lily are at the work shop making Alex an arm since he got his cut off, by the way we have to build more houses", Aria said

I shook my head and sat down, this suck.

(one year later)

Aria and Lily are finishing up digging the hole for the second house while Alex, Gray, and I finish with the floor on the first one.

I jumped on Alex's back once we finished and he carried me back to the house.

"food and sleep", Alex said, we ate and went to our rooms I fell asleep.

I woke up and walked out to the board.

NOTICE-when the new kids arrive you are to act like you also just got here a few weeks ago

Finnish houses

Clean sites

Clean house

Dinner

I sighed and walked out to new house 1, I started picking up scrap, I put it in a pile, soon Aria and Gray started working on the roof of the house and the other two went to start on house two.

We finished house one and finished picking up before piling dirt on top of it so it looks like a hill, we checked the door and went inside, it has been decided that Lilly will live in here with the new kids, Aria will live In new house 2 with other new kids.

We cleaned up in the house and went to help the others, they had the walls and floor in and we helped with the roof. Now both houses are done though we need to clean up the second one some more.

We walked back to the house and packed up Lily's stuff and moved it to the new house.

Then we went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily POV

Sleeping in the new house was weird, when I woke up I got started on beds for this house and more lights. After building two beds and putting lights in two rooms I went to see the others, they have cleaned up the other new house and are moving Arika in to it, I jogged over and helped with the little stuff she has.

"so how was the house", Alex asked

"awesome, so I was thinking I'll take the older kids, Aria takes the younger one and the original house is for us and maybe some friends", I said

"good idea, I had the same one, we made signs", Grayson said, and Angel handed me one that says "the oldies" and has a record player and put a sign that says, "Newsies" and has a hat and music notes on it.

"what about ours", I asked

"VIP", he said and showed me the sign.

"cool, we should get ready though Kelli could send them any minute", Angel said, and we sat on the VIP hill/house.

"why dose the air burn", Aria asked after a few minutes

"I don't know", I said, "might have something to do with the red dust"

"I guess", she sighed

"WERE HERE", someone yelled, and we looked up to see Kelli and some kids.

"hi Kelli", Angel said as if they are friends

"shut up girl"

"okay", Angel said, "older than 11 raise your hands", more than half did, "follow Lily, everyone else follow Aria"

We took our groups to the houses.

"so, where are we", a girl who is about 14 asked

"…not sure, my friends call it hell", I said, and we walked in to the house

"names than pick a room"

"Amy", said the girl who talked to me earlier

"Kaden"

"Callie"

"Mason"

"Felix"

"Jasmine"

"Zee"

"nice to meet you all", I said and we all picked rooms me going to mine. I walked back out.

"I learn from experience, be up by 7 or Kelli will kill you", I said, and we went to bed.

Fay POV

Aria and Lily are so nice, though the others are a little…scary. Angelica doesn't seem to talk, Gray glares at everyone who looks at her funny and Alex only has one hand, the other is meatal.

I woke up early and got dressed, I walked out in to the hall and Kelli walked past me, she opened some boy's door and smiled, when walked in and I heard screams, I tried to go in but Aria held me back shaking her head.

"what happened", I asked

She shrugged, "it's 7"

"oh", I said understanding

"well off to work, Alex is in charge", she said, and I went outside, the older kids and the ones who stay in the other house are outside, Angelica is…speaking.

"YOU WILL NOT EANTER THAT HOUSE AGAIN IF YOU ARE NOT INVITED", she yelled at an older boy.

"yes mam", he said

"good, now, I need all the girls over here, boys over there, younger kids with the girls", she said, we did as we were told.

Alex handed her a clip board, she frowned, "that's a lot but whatever, do any of you do meatal work", Two older girls two older boys and a younger boy raised their hands.

"little boy, Blondie, and Green hair", Alex said, "follow me", they walked towards a small building.

"okay, architecture", she asked, two younger kids raised their hands and a older boy.

"okay three of you with me", Lily said.

"combat?", three boys faired their hands and a girl, "okay what type"

"martial arts"

"fencing"

"battle"

"martial arts"

"okay…I need martial arts girl and Battle boy in the arena, you will teach the younger kids", she said

"everyone under 11 follow them", we did as we were told, and we ended up in a large room with high walls and no roof.

"wow, this place is huge", Battle boy said, "I'm Kaden"

"I'm Callie", said the girl.

"so…I'll take you four first", he pointed to me and three other kids, we joined him and got started.

Angelica POV

The new kids are so annoying, I have three of them and were building beds for the new houses. I walked over to a guy who is doing it wrong to help him and he said he knows what he's doing and to back off, I told him he must sleep on it.

I had finished about four beds when Kelli walked in, she looked around and spotted the kid building bed wrong.

"what on earth are you doing", she sneered

"building a bed", he said like it's obvious.

"are you stupid that's not how you do it didn't Angelica teach you", she asked

He looked nervous, "y-no", he deadpanned, she turned to me, and being the sane person, I am I ran, I made it to Alex and hid behind him.

"what's up", he asked

"some stupid older kid told Kelli I didn't teach them how to build a bed", I said.

"okay", he shrugged but then Kelli walked up and grabbed me, she pulled out a knife and grabbed my arm and stabbed me in the leg.

I winced and stayed standing, she glared, "no running girl"

I smiled, "yes mam", I walked to the VIP house to wrap my leg. I got out the bandages made from old shirts and tied it around my leg before putting on different leggings. I tested my leg, it hurts but I've had worse, I put my had on my ribs.

I walked back to my group and got to work, I built five more beds before sun down and we went to our houses. Once I got inside Gray and Alex rushed to me.

"are you okay", Gray asked

"how deep is it", Alex asked

"guys, I'll be fine, I heal fast", I said and hugged both, "you're the best"

We went to bed and woke up to screams from the older kid's house, we got up to make sure Lily is okay.

We opened the door and a girl is yelling at Kelli , we rushed forward and held her back, I looked around and my heart broke Lily, and two others are dead on the floor.

"what happened", Alex demanded.

"Mike was killed by her and Floyd was trying to attack her while Lily held him back he got md and shoved her off of him and she fell on a spike that someone's broken bed, so Kelli killed him", she said but it sounded like I was under water or in a different room.

"why", I croaked, "why does this always happen"

Gray looked at me tears coming from his eyes, he sat down apparently, I unconsciously did so at some point.

He hugged me and sobbed, I tried to hold it in, but I couldn't, I sobbed with him, eventually Alex helped us back to our house and we sat in Lily's room for what felt like forever.

"I'm sorry", I whispered

"what, why", he asked

"I-if I did what Cronos wanted maybe this wouldn't have happened"

"don't say that, this is the monsters fault", he hugged me, but I knew the truth, I am a monster for what I've done, I was selfish and now so many of my friends are dead.

(three years later)

I laughed at Gray's joke, I long since learned how to hide my pain from others.

"let's play truth or dare", de-de a new girl to our gang said

"what is that", I asked

"you don't know", Mason looked shocked

"I'm not surprised, she was young when she got here", Gray said, I frowned, the good days when all my friends were alive, only Gray and I are left from the original two groups.

"Angel, breath", Gray instructed I realized I stopped and took in a deep breath before laughing.

"sorry I spaced", I said smiling, "so how do you play"

"well you ask someone Truth or dare, if they pick Dare you tell them to do something and they have to do it, if they pick truth you ask them something and they have to tell you", Kira explained

"okay cool", I said, "so Mason…truth or dare"

"dare"

"go poke Liam until he says stop, he's in his room sulking", I said

"alright", he came back five minutes later, "he punched me in the gut"

"Gray, truth or dare", he asked

"truth", he said

"who was your first kiss", I blushed but you couldn't really tell in the dim light

"um…it was actually Angel"

"WHAT", they exclaimed

"wow", Kira said

"shut up", I complained

"when, where, why", Lizzy asked

"we were 12, on top of the VIP house, and because she's pretty", Gray said fast, "Kira truth or dare"

"dare"

"easy…kiss Mason", he said

She was about to when we heard a scream, I sighed, and we went outside and saw Kelli WIPING a 10-year-old boy.

"WHAT THE HELL", I ran between them while my friends yelled at me not to.

"what is this _Kelli_ ", I spat her name

"new punishment, Cronos came up with it", she said cheerfully.

I smiled and slapped her, she screamed in out rage and wiped me, on my chest, I was screaming on the inside, but I stood tall.

"what did he do", I asked, everyone was outside by now watching, holding their breath.

"he told his friend I'm an evil witch and they should kill me", she said

"oh, guess what Kelli you _are_ an evil witch and if I could kill you I would", I growled, people gasped.

Kelli shrieked and whipped me again, I turned this time and it hit my back, I saw my friends looking terrified and remembered they don't know she's not allowed to kill me, I felt the mark on my chest healing already, I smiled and kicked her in the face knocking her down.

"THAT'S IT, CRONOS NOW", I went pale remembering the last time I went he broke both of my legs and stabbed me in the arm, 7 times.

"please no", I said quietly

"not so brave now are you", she smirked

"ah, the difference between brave and suicidal, besides I only did that to protect him", I said nodding to the place where the little boy was.

She growled and grabbed my arm half dragging me to Cronos, we walked the WHOLE way there it was like 2 miles, we walked in to the cave thing and she told him what I did.

"Angelica", he said as if scolding a small child who stole a cookie.

"yes", I said softly

"I promise I will stop if you simply let me teach you to use your powers", he said sincerely

"s-swear on Styx", I said

"I swear on Styx I will stop if you do", thunder boomed.

"okay, I'll do it", I said

"goodie", he cheered

I frowned, "so…what do I do"

"you will be staying here until we are done", he declared, and my eyes went wide.

"why", I asked

"because it will help you, now first"

(Mason POV)

It's been a week since Kelli took Angel, Gray is a mess.

We walked in the house and found him sitting in one of the off-limits rooms crying.

"what are you doing in here man", I asked looking around, there are black cloths on the bed like we wore before it was changed to squad colors.

"you c-can't come in", he said, "Angel would be upset"

"what about you", I asked

"I'm allowed VIP members only", he sniffled

"okay, I'll be at the arena if you need to talk or something", I aid and walked to the arena to meet up with Liz.

"what's up", she said looking at my face

"Gray was crying in one of the off-limits rooms", I said

"wired", she shrugged and grabbed a practice sword, we fought until we could barely stand, and we went back to our house, we went in our rooms to sleep.


End file.
